Apathetic
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: she's the kind of woman that most people look at and forget after, thinking of her later on as some dumb thing they saw in a dream. but actually meeting her is another story. from far away she's attractive and petite, but get any closer and she'll ruin you, with scars and a sharp tongue. rated M for violence and blood.


"Do we even know where we're going?" Trixie asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, yes. Please do not worry, I know these halls as I know the back of my hand." Gabriel replied, speeding up the pace of his steps and taking the lead once again. "It's just down that hall there." He gestured down a short, empty hallyway.

"Nice job!" Eli patted Gabe on the shoulder.

"Thank-you, Mr. Shane." Gabe stood with his back straight and his hands tucked behind is back as the others walked passed him. Kord stopped suddenly, causing Eli to bump into his back.

"Uh... guys. We have company..." The cavetroll point an unsteady finger towards the doorway at the end of the hall. Gabe grunted as he stepped in front of the troll and stopped when he saw an unfamiliar figure standing in front of the door. Whoever this person was, they were small and had the figure of a thin woman.

"If you wish to see Dr. Blakk I'd suggest you take a number and go in through the front." The figure spoke with a voice as smooth as silk and as venemous as a snake.

"Pronto takes numbers for no man!" The molenoid stepped out and puffed out his chest proudly.

"Well, if you wish to go any further than this, you'll have to get through me." The figure stepped forward. As she got closer it could be seen that she was indeed a very tiny woman, not much older than Gabe. Herskin was smooth and tan and her eyes were thin like blades. Every strand of hair on her head was pinned back to perfection into a bun on the back of her head. Gabe raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her choice in clothes. She wore a pair of thigh high high-heeled boots, a small dress, a pair of short shorts, small black gloves, and a belt. None of which seemed to be fit for battle.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Kord stepped forwad and cracked his knuckles. The woman also stepped forward, her form staying graceful and relaxed as the troll lunged at her.

"Kord!" Trixie shouted as the troll was lifted into the air and thrown back down in front of the Shane gang.

"Pathetic." The woman spat as she dusted off her hands and adgusted her bangs.

"You alright?" Eli was at Kord's side and looking at him concerned.

"Yeah... I'm good... I think" Kord seemed to be dizzy from the fall. Gabe growled slightly.

"Anybody else?" The woman looked at them with disgust in her eyes.

"I will take the honour of fighting you next." Gabe stepped forward. "Go on ahead, I've got this." Gabe pointed down another empty hallway, this one was dark and seemed to be endless. The others quickly ran off as Gabe faced back to the woman. He bowed and introduced himself. "Gabriel Benjamin Maker." He spoke sweetly.

"I see that you know the proper way to begin a duel." The woman smiled at his greeting. She placed a hand on her chest and bowed slightly as well. "My name is Cobalt, and you shall address me as such." Her gaze turn cold as she stood back up. Once Gabe had straightened his back Cobalt ran at him, Gabe put his hands up to defend himself from an attack from below. He yelped when something hard and sharp struck his forhead, he stumbled back and looked up with an expression of shock when he recovered. Cobalt slowly put her leg down and ran at him again. Gabe quickly whiped the blood off his forhead and ran at her as well, he threw a punch into her gut and chuckled when his hand made contact. It didn't do much although, as Cobalt fell onto her back and slid under him, she brought her hands down quickly into his ankles and knocked him down.

"Dammit..." Gabe swore to himself as he arched his back and slammed his feet down onto the ground, launching himself into a standing position. He took a deep breath and reached into one of his many hidden pockets, with one swift motion he threw a small knife toward Cobalt, she dogded it swiftly.

"Please, try harder. I'm getting bored." She chuckled to herself. Gabe simply smiled in reply. "What are you-" Before she could finish speaking an explosion went off behind her, knocking her to the ground at Gabe's feet. She looked up at Gabe with pure rage in her eyes. With a grunt she stood up and dusted off her arms. Something warm and metal tasting hit her tongue. Blood. She must've smacked her nose on the ground when she landed. "Good job." She smirked at Gabe and clapped as she backed up. He cocked his head slightly, fearing that she was planning something. Just as he though this Cobalt's arms moved quickly as several small blades flew out of her grasp. Luckily for Gabe they all missed and hit the wall behind him.

"I think you need to work on you-" He stopped when he felt a sharp pain his his arms and neck. He looked down and saw his skin bending and bleeding as if small threads were cutting his skin. "You fucker..." He hissed as he looked back up and saw Cobalt's hands, moving as though she was controling a puppet. Gabe quickly spun around, shredding his skin even more, but also freeing the threads from Cobalt's grasp, they slowly fell to the ground as he brushed and pulled them out of his flesh.

"You're a fool." Cobalt shook her head as she lunged towards Gabe, he quickly ducked down thinking she was going for a face shot, but everything seemed to turn white when something sharp and stiff hit his stomach. He was thrown back and rolled against the floor from the kick, as he rolled he felt his entire left leg spasm with pain as his ankle hit the ground at a sour angle and broke. He placed a hand on his gut and took a deep breath in once he stopped, trying to recover the wind he had lost. Before he could stand Cobalt was right in front of him, she gave him a good kick to the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. She scoffed as she slammed her foot down on his side, Gabe yelped and covered his head quickly. A small hand grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head up, tears were in his eyes and a few strands of hair were ripped from his head. He closed his eyes as he saw Cobalt bring her hand back, the fist struck his face, broke his nose, and sent him back a foot or two. Blood instantly covered the bottom half of his face in a steady stream.

"Fuck..." He breathed as he shakily stood up. Pain shot through his entire body as something struck him in the stomach, a large blood soaked blade stuck out of his abdomen, Cobalt holding the other end. Gabe coughed a bit, drops of blood falling from his mouth. The sword was removed and he was thrown against a wall like a ragdoll.

"You're lucky." Cobalt hissed as she walked towards him. She slammed the bottom of her foot against his chest, causing him to gag again. She leaned in slightly. "You're a good opponent. I regret to admit this, but, you managed to amuse me, even with such poor fighting skills. I'll allow you to live, only so you may grow stronger and that we may fight again." Gabe breathed heavily and looked up at her through swollen eyes. She removed her foot and he instantly slumped over resting his face on his knees. Cobalt walked away from him. "It's a good thing Dr. Blakk hired me as your replacement, he'd be in trouble if he had kept you around any longer." Gabe flinched slightly as she finished speaking. He didn't want to stand, but he knew he had to meet up with the others again. Every single one of his joints argued against his movements as he stood up, blood still dripping from the open wound in his gut. He limped towards the empty, dark hall that he hoped his friends were still walking down.


End file.
